Knockdown type frames for use in tents, cabanas, and the like are known in the prior art, and it is also known to utilize flexible rods or tubes in constructing such frames. There is, nevertheless, a need for a simple, light-weight frame over which a fabric or other cover may be placed to provide a protective enclosure, cover or screen.